pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Unknown Mystery
Here's a story based from my imagination: Part 1 A passenger plane flew over Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzegovina. the pilot felt something suspicious on the city below. So here is part of the script: WEDNESDAY, MAY 17, 2014, 10:15 AM PILOT: We are now closing in for the runway. SJJ CONTROL TOWER: You are about 30 miles from the runway. and what about the altitude? PILOT: Our altitude is about 1-4-5 (14,500 miles, or about 233 km high) above East Sarajevo . CONTROL TOWER:Anything suspicious? PILOT:Yes, I saw a large crowd from the cemetery heading for the city proper. CONTROL TOWER: So what is it? PILOT:I don't know. Part 2 5 weeks later, the tape of the said conversation between the pilot and the control tower was brought to the mayor; of the city and let him listen to the tape, and interviewed a few witnesses who saw it from the ground at the time of the incident. Part 3 A witness begins her interview with one of the investigators. We will call her "Isabel" in the script. Interviewer: So how do they look like? "Isabel": they look very bloody, walking clumsily, and they talk vaguely. Interviewer: So did they try to attack you? "Isabel": Yes, they try to do so, and and we were running for dear life, and those who where armed are trying to shoot at them. Probably the pictures at the right may match the interviewee's description. Later, the investigators soon proposed three theories: 1) Insane-inator (Trebinje) theory 2) Mad cow outbreak (Mostar theory) 3) suspicious Serb activities Soon, the investigators were on the move. Some went to Trebinje to search for such a contraption, others to Mostar, and the rest to Serb-dominated areas and conducted a suprise inspection, suddenly popping through every home. And there was a shocking discovery. The investigators who went to Mostar discovered an infected herd in a dairy farm about 50 miles from Mostar. Part 4 When the news reached the ears of the President of Bosnia & Herzegovina, It shook him a lot that he puts the whole country under a state of emergency, but it was all too late. The southern part of Herzegovina region was infected and his last choice is to transfer the seat of government to Jajce, which is far away from the infected zone. Part 5 Soon, the Serbian Government feared that the infected zone will spill into their territory, so they built a defensive wall in its border with BiH , Montenegro, and Hungary. Unfortunately, A Serbian teenager named Justin Kračevo soon got the illness just after crossing the border between Serbia and BiH on an open car with his peers, and later, brought to a hospital. A week later, the doctor declared him dead. But something happened in the morgue. A nurse saw that the blanket was shaking. At first she thought that someone did resuscitation on him. And she was wrong. He suddenly got up and attacked the nurse, but she survived. So she said to the manager what happened. He was desrcribed as insane, savage, anti-social, and cannibalistic, like the Gruševic brothers. So the president of Serbia issued a decree to kill Kračevo as early as possible, or else all of Serbia can get infected. But, Kračevo managed to escape to Montenegro and spreads the the illness to a native teenage girl named Anne Havelich. Now tourism sharply decreased in the Balkans because of the incident. The big story SUNDAY, JUNE 1, 2014 -- Soon after the government of the BiH transferred to Jajce, Croatian forces were mobilized from the Dinaric Alps. Then, A full-scale war occured to eradicate the virus. Now Phineas is about 15 years old and is serving in the Croatian Army, He forgot everything about his old self. Now he and his troopmates are marching towards Livno, He saw a familiar figure. It was Isabella! Yes, Isabella!. Then after that, someone that looks like him was running towards him. It was Jonathan Gruševic, trying to infect him! And soon he (Phineas) suddenly felt that Gruševic bit his shoulder, then saw everything became black and he stumbled to the ground. Now Phineas can open his eyes again, He saw Isabella standing in front of him. Then she said, "Pozdrav Phineas, Jesi li u redu?" which means "Hello Phineas, Are you fine?" in Croatian, in a gentle voice. Then, he stood suddenly and he replied, "Da, ja sam dobro.", which means "Yes, i am fine." in the same language, in an insane voice. Then Isabella noticed that he was behaving like a rabid dog, insane, savage, and with red saliva drooling from his mouth, and TRYING TO EAT HER!!!. Then, he tiptoed forward towards her, and ripped off his upper garments, leaving a bare, sweaty chest that gives off a nasty odor which gave Isabella a feeling to vomit and said, "Had you not take a bath?". (It's actually because there is no enough water supply in Sinj) And then she stumbled on a small knife, then threw the knife and hits him on the face, just below the left eye. but it didn't work. he just continued to tiptoe towards her and she wondered, "What happened to him?" Disclaimer The names shown in the story are fictional; if anyone bore the same name as the characters above, this story has no relationship with them; the story is based from the mind of the creator.